


Хозяин

by Celiett



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Они оба, собака и кошка, навылет ранены любовью одного-единственного человека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> прегет, постканон.

Неко во всем достигает крайности. И именно эта черта в ней так сильно раздражает Куро.

Но только поэтому он не может ее оставить, не может бросить на произвол судьбы. Потому что теперь Неко не выживет в одиночестве. Потому что, единожды познав тепло близкого человека, она уже не захочет менять его на что-то другое – вот какой проклятый опыт оставил после себя Исана Яширо.

Куро и сам понимает, что стал заложником этого человека. Уж больно привык чувствовать рядом его неуловимое присутствие и легкий флер обмана: Широ и сам не знал, что умеет так виртуозно лгать, прикрываясь двойным слоем ложных обещаний и сладких слов. И что однажды эта ложь может обратиться в самую настоящую правду.

Но Куро сильный. Куро не может так просто сдаться и выставить напоказ все чувства. 

Куро продолжает упрямо держаться только ради призрачной надежды Неко, ее теплых ладоней и умоляющих глаз, полных самых чистых и искренних слез.

И пусть пока у него не хватает сил признаться самому себе в том, как сильно они сейчас похожи.

Они оба, собака и кошка, навылет ранены любовью одного-единственного человека.

Самого дорого. 

И самого важного.


End file.
